Darkness from another
by kid with no name
Summary: 16 year old Saffron Hunnterings, accidently meets her soul mate Damien Death Reincarnated and her brother is faced with a tough decision let his sister stay with Death or wipe out the entire world.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness from another

Saffron- chapter one

I never liked it or appreciated it when guys thought it was funny to make my older twin sister upset. Her name is Jennifire and I think the world revolves around my family. Plus it's my job to upset her after all; I am the baby of this family. My world before I met him my soul mate was perfect but not complete guys were terrified of me and I liked it that way. I didn't know it yet but my life was definitely going to change for an eternity at Brentford docks on the 30th of December 2009.

It was a normal pre new years day where my mother and father were out shopping grabbing what food they could find as my elder brother Brad's best mate Chad was coming over and he ate enough food for 10 were- people. So mum and dad were out of the house leaving just me and Jennifire in the house as Jennie was still hung over from Christmas.  
i walk past the partion door in our room to see my sweet undemanding and gullible twin sister crying at her dressing table. I always felt it when she cried I don't know why but looking back know its not because of a twin bond its because I was an empathy I could feel others emotions but I was cold emotionless and carried my own in a fight what I felt from her that day it was tearing me apart so I had to find out who made her feel this way. It wasn't fair two people shouldn't have to feel as if the first guy who they love hasn't been truthful to them.  
"Jennie, what's the matter?"I gently asked knowing I wouldn't like the answer at all.  
"Jack has been cheating on me!"  
'_What_' I thought.  
"Get dressed I've got a guys ass to beat."

Flying through the streets of London was exhilarating Brad said when I was in my car I was a different person my driving was more terrifying than being in a car full of nitro which he has got in the states. But I knew it I was and still am a speed demon. Anything going fast and I was first there. My hair was whipping around my face my sister was worried about whether I was going to leave Jack alive when I was through with him. We arrived at the docks within minutes from central Ealing in traffic. I parked the car. Jennie's face was terrified she was marble white not a good sign.

And there he was jack the soon to be dead guy standing there his back on the wall he looked good but if knew what he was.  
"Oi, you called Jack buntings" It wasn't a question it was a statement.  
"Err yeah what can I do for you?" was his reply  
"yeah there is something you could do for me." My sister got out of the car she walked up to us.  
"I hear that you've been cheating... on my sister"  
"Do I even know your sister? Because I don't think I do."  
"My twin is called Jennifire Hunterings." The guys face paled as my teeth were forming my terrifying smile.  
When ever I said that its always been a major shocker as I have jet black straight hair its like liquid midnight with green liquid eyes and she has red hair like fire when it was in the wind and solid brown eyes who is petite and I am thin and tall.  
"Oh crap" standing up straight "oh crap" he was scared exactly where I wanted him.  
"Jennie mentioned you"  
"Really" I took a step forwards, I was intimidating and I knew it. "I hope she said something nice about me Jack because you are going to be sorry that you messed with my sister and therefore me." I knew my voice was delicate and sweet it's always managed to scare nightpeople especially the werewolves.

While I was talking to Jack most of the gang had moved round us as I have a bit of a reputation to snap in a fight then i made my move I was wearing silver rings whenever I punched I started with my right hand, it was more of a signature stroke hit him in the abdomen he crumpled over in pain I then pushed him over with no effort by coincidence I was wearing silver spiked heals I kicked him hard then I punched him in the face with a satisfying crunch as I broke his nose.  
During our one sided fight all of the gang had run away all apart from one guy. As I was looking down at the Jack's face I could see blood, I could feel the guys eyes pinning me to the spot. I slowly looked up to meet his eyes he started to clap a sort of slow and sarcastic way it went well with is face as his is handsome yet unbelievably arrogant. He had a twisted smile on his face and he had one slash on his left eyebrow and next to it he had one bar piercing with startling blue eyes he was wearing allot of black, black skinny jeans, black baseball shoes a round neck sleeveless shirt and to top it of a black Lonsdale jacket.  
"tut- tut, you could get into allot of trouble, darling" he was the first person to speak of the two of us and I was just drinking down his voice it was intoxicating and addictive I felt immediately drawn to him I didn't know it yet but I wanted him more than I had wanted to get revenge against Jack. I was struggling to keep still and not ask him to talk forever.  
"Don't be shy because I know you have a voice poppet and I want to have a conversation with you poppet".  
"Sorry" I said "I know this is going to sound stupid but I like your voice." I could feel myself turning beetroot red it was that cringy.  
"Oh that's fine," he had a full on smile now "what's your name? 'Cause I'm very sure that every time I see you don't want me to call you poppet."  
"Err, my name,"OMG one totally hot guy who isn't sacred of me is asking me my name and I'm so awestruck that I can't answer.  
"Her name is Saffron and I'm Jennifire" saved by the girl. "What do you want?"  
"Nothing it's just nice to meet you two lovely girls but I have to go know good bye jennifire and good bye Saffron."  
In my head I think I could hear him say '_stay out of trouble Saffron and until next time we meet try to keep you face the same.'  
_That night I the best nights sleep and I dreamt about him. My first ever dream were I felt secure and comfortable.


	2. Being death can make you lonely

Being Death can be lonely.

Damien- Chapter 2

I can't believe what I did to day I've pushed the boundaries just to look at her with my eyes; it felt good in a more sinful way than murdering some one who has threatened you.  
I never asked the fates and destiny to put my original master's soul inside me. I also didn't ask to never be gifted in necromancy as a human it's been more than 2000 years since the sun meant anything to me.  
I have always known what she looks like but I have never felt the full effect of her eyes her hair is so soft.  
If her sister had never said her name I would have been there all week just staring at her. She smelt good like rain water in the sun and trees and a slight bit of lust.  
Now I'm hooked and having one of my apprentices to mark her so I know she doesn't cause any damages to her self it's almost like stalking but it gives me a small amount of peace of mind.  
One amusing thing i have found out is that she home schooled due to the fact that she is so hard to silence. At least she has taken my advice to stay out of trouble.  
I see her every day when she steps out of her front door to pick up something for her parents she had a smile on her face she must be feeling safe. She looks healthy its good.

I am going to have to tell Destiny my boss though he is not going to be impressed with my actions though.


End file.
